


The Do's and Don't's of Dating: According to Destiel

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of the do's and don't's of dating as narrated by Dean and Castiel of Supernatural and told in a series of flashbacks. Mostly just for fun, with some actual advise mingled in. The first chapter is Supernatural, but it will be a multi-fandom fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Do's and Don't's of Dating: According to Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking, why is this bitch making a new fic when I haven’t even updated my old ones in like 2 years, and the answer is because of that. A lot has been happening including graduation high school and completing my first year of college, those accomplishments done I want to start writing again, so I’m doing this to get back in the swing of writing and over my most recent breakup. This series is going to be a basic do’s and don’t’s of dating, based on my horrid relationship track record. It’ll being narrated by Dean and Castiel of Supernatural (just imagine them the age they are on the show as a happily married couple), Dean will be regular text and Castiel’s will be bolded. There will also be flash back examples told in italics, those will feature multiple characters in multiple pairings, from multiple fandoms, so if you have any requests, just let me know if you want them to be a do or a don’t and I’d love to take the request. Okay, here we go!

Chapter 1: Don’t #1

Romance sucks.

**Love sucks.**

High school blows.

**College _really_ blows.**

Life, friggin’ sucks!

**But, over time, we’ve picked up a few tips to make things a bit less…**

Suckie.

 **Yes…Much less suckie**.

Like Sookie, but suckie! Get it cause vampires s-

**Focusing!**

Anyways, so we’ve created a list of do’s and don’t’s of love and romance while growing up and being a young adult with examples based on our person experiences and the experiences of our friends.

**Just always remember that in a real life situation, one don’t doesn’t break a deal, you need to remember to weigh the bad against a good before making that decision.**

Right, that being said, Don’t #1: Someone who blatantly checks out other people while with you!

**This is very important because of the copious amounts of conflicts it can lead to, such as jealousy, insecurities, infidelity, and quite frankly, bitches getting smacked upside the face.**

Dude! You can’t just hit a chick for checking someone else out!

**_I_ didn’t punch them…Charlie did for me.**

Oooohhh. Meg.

 **Meg: my girlfriend for the second half of junior year and the better part of the summer after. She was kind of a bitch, I’ll admit, and a cheerleader to boot, but she was beautiful, and kind to me, and at the** **time I was insanely in love with her, the only problem being that she never seemed quite satisfied with me…**

_~_

_“What?” Castiel asked, not having heard Meg due to her back being turned to him._

_“Hhnng, that boy,” Meg purred, turning back forward to snatch the snow shake out if Castiel’s hand._

_“Who?” Castiel asked, not having recognized the clump of 5 or 6 teenagers she had just been talking to under_ the Zipper.

_“Alastair,” She sighed._

_Alastair…Alastair…He knew that name…Alasta – “Your_ cousin _!?”_

_“Well duh Clarence! Oh my lord, if this was the south, I would be all over that boy.”_

_Castiel gave her a look somewhere between one of nausea and a kicked puppy as he resisted the urge to pull his hand from hers, and sprint to the nearest trash can to vomit._

_“I mean, have you seen his eyes!?”_

_“No,” Castiel answered honestly, he’d never paid the boy much attention._

_Meg actually moaned this time, “His lashes are the longest I’ve ever seen, and goddamn, the most gorgeous color I’ve ever seen. I could just imagine how amazing they’d look all hooded and lust filled for me…”_

_“Oh,” Castiel breathed, “I’ll have to look next time.”_

_But meg wasn’t listening to them, she was still staring longingly across the fairgrounds at where her cousin and his friends stood._

_~_

Was he gorgeous?

**No. That’s what made it suck so bad. If they were gorgeous and we could agree on that it would have been fine. But no…they were just so… _grey._ So pretty sure she just wanted to fuck her cousin there.**

….Ew.

**Exactly, so moral of the story: Don’t date someone if you notice them noticing people who aren’t you on the regular.**

Unless the person they’re checking out is Robert Downey Jr. cause I mean, come on…

**Oooo, yeah or Johnny Depp.**

Yes! Emma Watson?

**Totally fine. The blonde cashier at the Hot Topical?**

Obviously! Oh and –

**Basically, long story short, if you both think some is hot and can fawn together, bonus! If it’s just one party, deal breaker.**

Couldn’t have said it better myself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s chapter 1! Please let me know what you thought and what pairing you’d like to see in the future, and if I can keep up with this fic, updates for the others will be coming again soon!


End file.
